


Turnabout and Fair Play

by Dorian



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He presses up against Merlin through too many layers of clothing, desperate, making Merlin push back to keep from being shoved forward into the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout and Fair Play

"Come on, come  _on_ ." He presses up against Merlin through too many layers of clothing, desperate, making Merlin push back to keep from being shoved forward into the wall. Sunlight glints off armour, the orderly rows of swords and shields, breastplates and chain mail. He fists Merlin's cock a little tighter, faster, biting lightly where Merlin's neck and shoulder meet. 

"I want to fuck you." He whispers it against Merlin's skin, letting his mouth brush like a kiss. "I want to fuck you here and now." Merlin groans, forehead pressed against his crossed arms, hands forming fists against the stone.   
  
"I want you to come all over my hand." He feels the tension working up through Merlin, in his body, in his rough, uneven thrusts. He licks Merlin's ear, kisses the delicate skin behind it. "I'm going to fuck you with it afterwards. It's going to hurt a little, but you'll like it." The groan this time is longer, deeper.   
  
"I want you to come." Arthur bites at Merlin's neck, just hard enough to balance between pain and pleasure. He kisses the spot softly, the rising mark. "Merlin. I want you--"  
  
And Merlin tenses and curses and comes.

Arthur can't make this happen fast enough, fumbling with the laces of his breeches one-handed, Merlin's come running down the wrist of the other. Merlin catches his breath, face pressed into the crook of his elbow, body still and if they were in bed he'd be sprawled out carelessly over Arthur's sheets.   
  
Arthur fumbles again with a stubborn knot and curses. Merlin laughs, deep and throaty, the sound muffled, and turns around, dropping to his knees because he knows, damn him, that Arthur has no defense against that. Merlin's fingers are quick and nimble, resolving the knot. He pulls out Arthur's cock, thumbing very lightly under the head. Merlin's clothes are disordered and half-open, showing his cock and hips and stomach, part of his chest, his throat. Arthur closes his eyes and bites back whatever sound that causes.  
  
"Keep your eyes open or I'll stop."   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
Merlin strokes him with just the pads of his fingers. "Care to try me?"   
  
Arthur opens his eyes but only so he can glare. "I hate you."  
  
Merlin grins and then very deliberately looks up through his lashes. "I thought you were going to fuck me. Slick yourself up with my come." Merlin wets his lips slowly, his mouth very pink, and leans forward. "But maybe you'd rather have this."   
  
Merlin parts his lips and takes the head of Arthur's cock into his wet hot mouth. Arthur's hands slap up against the wall. Merlin's tongue curls, lightly working that same sensitive spot.   
  
Arthur drops his head forward and moans.


End file.
